LUST
by Min Yoo 93
Summary: Red Thread prequel. Yoonmin gs rate M. Mereka hanyalah manusia yang tak bisa menahan nafsu birahinya. Ketika iblis berbisik, mereka tak mampu melawan. Nafsu yang membawa mereka pada benang merah dan kematian. WARNING 18 !
1. Chapter 1

LUST

Red Thread prequel.

Rate M

* * *

"Shhh! Ahn!"

Jimin mendesah, menggelinjang sambil meremas sprei dengan kuat saat merasakan sesuatu menggelitik di selangkangannya. Lidah pria itu terlalu mendominasi bahkan mencoba untuk masuk.

"Owh shhh! _Sajangnim_."

Pria dengan wajah manis itu kini bersimpu, memamerkan sebuah tali hitam berbahan kain. Wajahnya manis tapi memancarkan aura paling berbahaya di dunia. Dia memberikan seringan setan yang menantang. Entah dari mana pria itu mendapatkan tali hitam tersebut, tetapi Jimin hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan Pria itu lakukan dengan kondisi Jimin sekarang. Jimin bersimpu di atas kasur dengan tangan terikat ke belakang. _lace_ bikini hitamnya masih terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Entah mengapa pria itu tak juga melepaskan benda itu. Jimin menoleh ke belakang dimana pria itu menggenggam kain sutera panjang, itu dasi. Mungkinkah dasi itu digunakan untuk menutup matanya.

Jimin masih duduk manis, menunggu pria itu. Pria itu kini naik keranjang dan bersimpu di belakang Jimin. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menggelitik telinganya, membuat Jimin tak kuasa menahan desahannya lagi. Jimin tak habis fikir, mengapa segala hal yang dilakukan pria itu teras begitu panas. Jimin bahkan tak pernah bisa menahan desahannya. Hanya sebuah hisapan dan gigitan kecil di telinganya, lelaki itu mampu membuat selangkangan Jimin terasa sangat basah.

"Pejamkan matamu dan tetap pandang ke depan."

Jimin menurutinya, layaknya sub yang mematuhi domnya. Saat Jimin memejamkan mata, ia merasakan sesuatu melingkar di matanya, sebuah kain lembut yang beraroma maskulin. Benda itu melingkar kuat di kepalanya hingga ia benar-benar tak bisa membuka mata.

"Hak! Ugh!"

Jimin tersentak saat merasakan rambutnya dijambak kasar hingga kepalanya mendongak. Itu terlalu kasar tetapi sangat sensual secara bersamaan. kepalanya perih karena jambakan kasar pria itu. Tapi belum Jimin siap, ia kembali tersentak saat sesuatu yang keras dan kenyal memasuki vaginanya sekaligus. Pria itu masuk dengan cara kasar. Beruntung areanya sudah banjir sehingga itu tak menyakitkan. Ini pertama kalinya, ada seseorang masuk ke dalam lubangnya seperti apa yang pria itu lakukan barusan. Dengan mata tertutup, tangan terikat dan posisinya yang bersimpu, lelaki itu mencelanya secara fisik dengan begitu hina. Tapi entah mengapa ia justru merasa semakin terangsang dan lebih nistanya, Jimin menginginkan diperlakukan lebih kasar lagi.

"Haahhh ahhh!"

Jimin mendesah lagi ketia kedua tangan pria itu mencubit dan memijit kedua putingnya. Pria itu baru saja masuk dan menghentakannya cepat seperti orang gila. Jimin bersumpah ini adalah seks terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tak ada lelaki manapun yang bisa membuat gesekan kulit senikmat itu di daerah sensitifnya.

"Tolong aku ingin keluar!"

"Kau memang jalang!"

Jimin bisa mendengar tawa melecehkan pada kalimat Pria itu. Jimin dikatai jalang, tapi entah kenapa ia tak sakit hati, ia merasa justru merasa senang. Satu tangan pria itu turun menuju _clitoris_ Jimin memijatnya dengan ibu jari. Sungguh tak ada rangsangan yang lebih berat dari ini. Jimin menggelinjang berusaha menjauh dari rangsangan yang terlalu besar untuk bisa ia terima. Tapi pria itu justru menekan penisnya lebih dalam. Membuat intensitas itu jauh lebih tinggi yang mempu membekukan otaknya. Ia merasa seperti akan meledak. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berontak ingin keluar dari bawah sana.

"Oh tidak. Aku mohon!"

Jimin merasakan gigitan di telingannya. "Keluar saja, maka aku akan memberimu hukuman yang lebih gila. Wanita jalang!"

' _Tidakah dia bisa berhenti bicara kotor? Karena itu sangat merangsang.'_

Jimin kejang, ia tak mampu menahannya. Salahkan cara pria itu yang begitu gila memompanya dengan pijatan kasar di area sensitifnya. Ketika Tubuhnya menggelinjang. Kemudian menjadi kaku dalam hitungan detik, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari kewanitaannya sendiri.

Plak! Jimin terkejut saat tangan pria itu menampar pipinya dan ia merasakan cengkraman kuat di rahangnya. "Lihat betapa murahannya dirimu!"

Pria itu menekan semakin dalam, membuat Jimin tak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya. Ia lemas pasca orgasmenya dan tekanan pria itu membuat kenikmatan diareanya semakin meningkat. Jimin tak tahan lagi lalu matanya terbuka, menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Gelap, Jimin melihat sekeliling kamar dengan nafas yang masih menderu akibat mimpinya.

"Apa itu tadi?."

...

"Itu aneh! Apa wanita bisa mimpi hingga benar-benar basah?" Tanya Taehyung duduk di sofa.

"Aku juga tak tau dan anehnya lagi, aku tak tau siapa dia. Aku hanya yakin bahwa dia adalah bosku."

Taehyung menjauhkan badannya dari Jimin. Bosnya Jimin itu adalah pria tua yang memiliki dua anak, berperut buncit dan rambutnya hanya sedikit. Taehyung bregidik ngeri dan jijik bersamaan saat membayangkan Jimin dan atasannya melakukan adegan ranjang.

"Kau dengan bosmu yang... Itu?!"

Jimin terlonjak dan memukul Taehyung. "Kau gila! Kau membayangkan hal menjijikan. Bukan dia tapi,,, Entahlah yang aku tau dia tampan, manis dan dingin bersamaan."

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku familiar dan,,, Bagaimana bisa aku memimpikannya?."

Jimin melamun, ia baru saja memimpikan pria yang tak asing di ingatannya. Ia tak tau siapa pria itu, tapi entah bagaimana, hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Perasaan dimana ia menyukai pria dalam mimpinya. Pria yang bahkan Jimin tak kenal. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang dan udara terasa menipis. Jimin sesak merasakan perasaan yang Jimin sendiri tak mengerti.

...

Rambut hitam seperti pekatnya malam, wajah manis dan tenang terlihat sangat dingin. Kulit pucat dan setelan jas hitam membuat pria bernama lengkap Min Yoongi itu seperti memancarkan rasa dingin dan manisnya _ice mint_. Ia memasuki gedung lalu orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung menunduk hormat.

DING!

Pintu lift terbuka, membuat benang terlihat samar di kegelapan. Nafas Jimin tercekat melihat seorang pria yang muncul dari balik pintu lift. Wajah itu, adalah wajah pria yang menidurinya dalam mimpi malam tadi. Dia dingin, persis seperti perasaan yang Jimin rasakan dalam mimpinya. Menyadari kode dari mata Yoongi yang bertanya ia akan masuk atau tidak, Jimin langsung masuk ke dalam lift begitu saja. Otak Jimin tiba-tiba menginterupsi khayalannya. Jimin tak seharusnya masuk karena wangi tubuh bosnya itu membuat sesuatu di dalam rok Jimin terasa basah. Wangi parfum pria itu, sama persis seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya. Membuat otak Jimin menjadi keruh karena mimpi kotor yang terus memenuhi otaknya.

' _Ada apa dengan diriku?'_

Pernahkah kalian merasakan terangsang dan ingin dimasuki detik itu juga?. Itu terdengar gila dan jalang, tapi itulah kenyataan yang Jimin hadapi sekarang. Jimin bahkan tak bisa menahan diri hingga ia terpaksa bersandar di dinding lift. Jimin melihat monitor lift berada di angka enam. Itu berarti tinggal satu lantai lagi. Jimin tak bisa berlama-lama di dalam lift, terutama dengan pria kinky di depannya. Lalu ketika Jimin melihat angka tujuh, lift terbuka dan Jimin segera lari untuk mencari toilet.

"Ada apa denganku?," Jimin mencoba mengontrol nafasnya yang memburu. Jimin mengingat lagi suasana dalam lift yang tegang bersama pria itu. "tadi itu intens sekali. Pria itu... dia nyata."

Jimin mencuci wajahnya di _westafel_ , tak peduli dengan make-upnya yang hilang. Yang Jimin pedulikan adalah mimpi Jimin yang menjadi teka-teki bagi dirinya sendiri. Jimin sangat heran dengan khasusnya. Pertama Jimin mimpi basah dan dalam mimpi tersebut bukan kekasihnya yang menyentuhnya. Jimin tak mengenalnya sama sekali, lalu bagaimana Jimin bisa memimpikan tidur dengan pria yang asing bagi Jimin dan yang paling membuat Jimin heran adalah detile mimpinya bisa sama persis seperti apa yang tadi ia temui.

' _Tidak ada namanya kebetulan hingga seidentik itu bukan?'_

...

Jimin memegang erat file di tangannya ketika melihat pria itu bersama seseorang yang sama saat mereka bertiga di lift. Jimin menunjukan pria itu pada Taehyung.

"Yang memakai jas hitam dengan motif paisley."

Sepertinya, Jimin terlalu fokus menatap pria itu sehingga ia tak melihat bagaimana raeksi Taehyung. Sahabat sekaligus _hommatte_ nya itu kini melotot dengan nafas tecekat.

 _"No way_."

"Aku yakin! Bahkan anehnya lagi, wangi tubuhnya persis seperti apa yang ada dalam mimpiku."

"Apa kau tau siapa dia?"

"Bos?" Jawab Jimin ragu, ia hanya mengingat kembali mimpinya, tentang felling bahwa dia adalah bosnya sendiri.

Melihat wajah ragu Jimin, Taehyung yakin sahabatnya itu tak benar-benar tau siapa itu Min Yoongi. Taehyung memukul keningnya sendiri. "Apa kau secupu itu? Dia sudah menjabat hampir enam bulan disini Jimin."

"Bos? Benar-benar bos?"

"Min Yoongi. MD T&T Bighit. Dia pangeran Bighit, dan semua wanita tau dia serta mengaguminya."

"Bukankah pangeran kita itu Kim Namjoon?."

"Kau bodoh Park Jimin. Kim Sajangnim itu bukan pangeran tapi putera mahkota di keluarga Kim. Sedangkan Min Sajangnim dia adalah pewaris kedua."

"Dan,,, Aku memimpikannya?" ucap Jimin tak percaya.

"Ya! Dan pasti sangat enak meskipun hanya mimpi." Ucap Taehyung membayangkan tubuh Yoongi.

"Sangat,,," Bayangan lidah pria itu muncul, mengingatkannya akan sensasi sentuhan dari daging kenyal dan basah. Membuat desahannya ingin keluar begitu saja.",,o~h!"

Plak! Taehyung memukul Jimin begitu mendengar desahan keluar dari mulut temannya. Taehyung tau mereka itu gila tapi melakukan hal gila di depan umum ada batasnya. Jimin harus bangun dari hayalannya, sebelum ada berita bahwa temannya _menstrubasi_ di lobi kantor.

"Jangan membayangkan hal nista bodoh! Ini tempat umum!"

...

Jimin memotong steak lalu memasukan potongan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya melirik sebentar pria yang sibuk dengan tab di hadapannya. Dia Eric Nam, pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun. Dia adalah owner dari AS Club, sebuah club mewah yang ada di hotel-hotel bintang lima. Erik tipe yang sangat menyukai pekerjaannya, tetapi Erik bukan tipe yang mengabaikan wanita demi pekerjaan. Dia tipe yang sangat menghargai waktu dan wanita. Tetapi kali ini, Jimin sedikit bingung karena kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat sibuk dengan _gadget_ nya. Merasa diabaikan Jimin angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya ada hal yang sangat menarik di dalam sana sehingga kau mengabaikan wanita seksi di depanmu!."

Erik mendongak dan menatap Jimin, ia terlihat sedikit terkejut menyadari apa maksud Jimin. Rasa bersalah kini terlihat di wajah tampan pria itu. Erik menyimpan tabnya lalu memegang garpu dan sendoknya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku mendapatkan tempat di LA dan desain interiorku mengirim desainnya padaku. Konsepnya sangat bagus hingga membuatku sangat terkesan. Aku benar-banar semangat untuk mengembangkan sayapku di Amerika."

Jimin terperangah. Jimin tak tau jika kekasihnya itu akan memiliki bar baru disana. "Pantas kau mengabaikan makan malam ini."

"Sayang!," Erik menggenggam tangan Jimin dan mengecup punggung tangannya. " aku tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu. Aku minta maaf ok?"

Jimin tak bergeming dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman erik.

"Aku berjanji kaulah yang akan menggunting pitanya saat sayap Amerikaku jadi."

"Tentu itu harus. Kapan kira-kira semuanya selesai?"

"Mungkin pertengahan musim panas."

Senyum Jimin hilang dari wajahnya. Musim panas bukanlah waktu untuk liburan bagi karyawan BigHit, karena pada musim liburan perusahaan akomodasi manapun akan sibuk dan sulit sekali libur. Jimin tak mungkin mendapat cuti seharipun. Karena jika ia cuti, maka akan ada pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Erik menatap senyum Jimin yang hilang lalu ia ingat pekerjaan kekasihnya itu.

"A! Benar! Maafkan aku!"

Jimin memakan steaknya lagi dan mengabaikan Erik. "Konsentrasi saja dengan pekerjaanmu!"

...

Mobil mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung tempat Jimin tinggal. Jimin segera membuka pintu tapi dicegah kekasihnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Jimin bengong, ia tak mengerti kenapa Erik berkata demikian. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Lalu kenapa sejak tadi kau tak tersenyum padaku?"

Jimin terkejut sendiri, memikirkan perkataan Erik. Jimin tak tersenyum karena ia merasa bosan dan itu sedikit aneh. Mengapa Jimin bisa merasa bosan bersama Erik. Padahal momen bersama Erik itu sangat sulit. Seharusnya ia menikmatinya tapi sekarang Jimin tak mengerti. Apakah karena ia diabaikan? Tidak mungkin Jimin marah karena hal sepele seperti itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Belakangan aku sering lembur."

Erik mengusap rambut Jimin lalu mengecup kening gadis itu. "Istirahatlah!"

"M! Terimakasih."

Jimin fikir tadi ia mengantuk, tapi ketika di kasur Jimin tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Hatinya terus merasa sesak dan jantungnya terus berdebar kencang. Ia merasakan firasat aneh. Ia merasa seperti dunia akan membawanya memutari kehidupan dengan paksa.

...

Jimin melihat-lihat pakaian di butik La Belle lewat _online_. Tiga bulan lagi ulang tahun perusahaan dan akan ada pesta megah di BigHit dimana para karyawan wanita berlomba-lomba untuk tampil cantik karena akan ada banyak pengusaha datang. Itulah keuntungannya bekerja di dunia akaomodasi. Karena di dunia inilah kita bisa menemui banyak pengusaha muda yang sukses.

Taehyung yang baru selesai mandi keluar kamarnya untuk mencari makan di dapur. Tapi melihat hommattenya itu memandang laptop dengan mata yang berbinar, ia penasaran. Taehyung akhirnya berjalan ke belakang Jimin dan melihat apa yang sedang temannya lakukan. Melihat deretan koleksi pakaian di situs _official butique_ langganan temannya, Tae ikut terpana. Koleksi musim semi yang super indah.

"Waaaw!"

Jimin terperanjat mendengar suara sahabatnya yang sudah mengintip dari belakang. Berikutnya, Jimin membiarkan Taehyung menekan tombol _next_ pada _gallery_ untuk melihat detile.

" _Lace_ musim semi ini. Semuanya sangat indah."

"Ini akan pesta nanti adalah musim semi pasti akan banyak wanita memakai warna cerah."

"Itu _mainstreem_. Aku fikir jika kau satu-satunya yang memakai pakaian hitam itu lebih menarik."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. _Anti mainstreem_ dalam benak temannya bisa jadi hal yang benar-benar mencolok dan Jimin bisa bayangkan bagaimana Taehyung selalu berdandan berlebihan. Meskipun, temannya itu pantas mengenakan apapun."Tidakah _out of style_?"

" _Black Lace_ bisa jadi pilihan terbaik untuk musim semi yang seksi."

"Benar!"

"Hanya ada tiga. Sayang sekali."

Taehyung menekan tombol pesan pada _long dress_ berbahan _Lace_ yang elegan itu dan Jimin baru menyadari bahwa Taehyung telah mencuri start pada pakaian yang ia incar sebelumnya. Jimin berbalik dan ingin sekali membunuh temannya itu.

"Yack!"

"Ha ha ha.. Kau bisa pilih yang lain. Lihat! Masih ada dua."

Tetapi keduanya bukan pilihan bagi Jimin. _V neck_ berbahan sutera motif dan _lace_. Kedua model itu sama-sama memiliki potongan dengan punggung terbuka, lebih parah lagi adalah potongan di kaki dress.

"Tak ada pilihan sama sekali."

"Ada! Pakailah yang ini." Tunjuk Taehyung pada _long dress_ dengan belahan kaki yang terlalu tinggi ",,Maka kau akan ditawar puluhan juta oleh pengusaha hidung belang."

"Kurang ajar kau!" Jimin melihat-lihat lagi lalu hatinya jatuh pada _long dress_ berwarna peach.

"Peach? Kau akan kembaran dengan ratusan wanita dan masuk kategori membosankan."

"Ayolah! Ini bukan _red carpet_ atau semacamnya."

"Jangan peach! Kita kembaran saja! Lihat! Ini Terlihat elegant."

Jimin kembali membiarkan Taehyung berkuasa terhadap pilihannya. Taehyung dengan paksa memasukan _black lace body shape_ versi pendeknya Taehyung. Lagipula, mereka memang sering kembaran dan baju yang Taehyung pilih lebih terlihat formal daripada dua _option black lace_ sebelumya.

...

"Semakin hari aku melihatnya, dia semakin terlihat tampan."

Rambutnya pekat seperti malam yang intens dimana kau akan merasa pasrah dibunuh mahluk seperti itu. mendadak syal yang melingkar di leher Jimin terasa mencekiknya. Jimin menariknya sedikit memberi kelonggaran untuknya bernafas.

' _oh tuhan! Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi tertarik pada pria hanya karena mimpi?'_

Begitulah hari-hari seorang Park Jimin di kantor. Keluar dari ruangannya hanya untuk pergi ke lorong dimana bosnya itu biasa lewat. Jimin menjadi gila karenanya, dan rasa tertariknya semakin besar setiap hari. Seperti bisikan dewa cinta di telinganya, Jimin bertindak seperti bunga matahari yang selalu menatap mentari. Bertindak konyol hanya untuk melihat pria dingin itu.

...

"Tidakah potongan dadaku terlalu rendah?''

"Itu hanya perasaanmu." Sela Taehyung yang tersenyum bangga dengan _lace dress_ yang sangat pas melekat di tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau memberi komentar tanpa melihatnya lebih dulu."

Taehyung menoleh dan tersenyum nista melihat dada Jimin. "Oh waw!"

"Aku merasa seperti pelacur kelas atas."

"Ya! Aku yakin akan ada bos muda yang langsung menidurimu setelah pesta."

Jimin tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabatnya. Tidur dengan bos seksi adalah mimpi yang tak akan jadi nyata. Jika ada pengusaha muda tampan maka pasti ada juga wanita karir yang cantik. Bagaimana ia bisa membandingkan dirinya? Secantik apapun para karyawan BigHit tetap tak bisa dibandingkan dengan tamu VIP yang jelas memiliki latar belakang yang lebih.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?! Senyumlah bodoh! Kau menjatuhkan make-up cantikmu dengan wajah murung itu."

"Aku hanya memikirkan kedatangan tamu VIP wanita yang pasti cantik-cantik."

"Hey! Ini ulang tahun perusahaan. Kita kesana untuk pesta bukan untuk kompetisi ratu musim semi atau semacamnya." Taehyung merapikan rambut panjang Jimin dan menjatuhkannya di sebelah kiri kepala Jimin. Rahang tegas, dagu panjang dan leher jenjang. Bagian kanan wajah Jimin adalah engle yang bagus. Jadi Taehyung berusaha memperlihatkan itu, dan jelas saja. Jimin terlihat seksi dan menawan secara bersamaan. "Waah dengan seperti ini, mimpimu tidur dengan Min sajang akan jadi kenyataan."

Jimin tersenyum "Haruskah aku menggodanya? Selagi Erik tak ada?"

"Untuk apa? Tanpa menggodanyapun, dia akan datang sendiri padamu."

Jimin menahan tawanya membayangkan adegan panas yang mungkin terjadi. Kedua wanita gila itu selalu bercanda dan berkhayal jorok meskipun salah satu dari mereka sudah memiliki kekasih. Anggap saja mereka itu sekarang menjadi siluman penggoda. Sama seperti kebanyakan gadis yang mungkin sekarang memiliki pemikiran yang sama untuk pesta ulang tahun perusahaan nanti.

...

Pesta perusahaan di awali suasana formal yang diisi sambutan-sambutan. Taehyung dan Jimin selalu berdiri berdampingan. Setiap orang memegang champagne dan terlihat bahagia, terutama ketika sang pangeran perusahaan maju memberi sambutan kedepan. Para karyawan sangat terlena dengan penampilan gagah dan suara berat seorang Kim Namjoon. Terlalu maskulin hingga membuat para wanita meleleh.

Panitia membawa sebuah map berbahan kulit berwarna putih dengan logo BigHit di tengahnya. Lalu dibelakangnya, ada panitia yang membawa sebuah kotak putih dengan logo yang sama. Sebuah kotak yang membuat karyawan tak sabar menunggu. Itu adalah kotak berisi card yang akan diberikan pada setiap divisi dan departemen perusahaan yang terbaik. Sebuah kartu kredit dengan nominal yang cukup besar. Namjoon memberikan map itu sementara panitia menyebutkan nama sebagai perwakilan departement.

"Aku harap aku bisa mewakili HRD ke depan lalu menyentuh tangannya."

"Kau sudah mendapat penghargaan kemarin. Mungkin tahun ini kau juga bisa mendapatkan uang lagi."

"Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya dibawah pimpinan yang sama. HRD akan diwakili oleh Nona Kim Taehyung. Silahkan maju ke depan!"

Pengumuman itu sukses membuat Jimin mencium dan memeluk Taehyung. Jimin tau sahabatnya itu adalah orang yang pekerja keras, teliti dan perfectionist. Bahkan merekrut karyawan saja, Taehyung sangat tajam memandang bakat seseorang. Sahabatnya itu pantas mendapatkannya.

"Dan ini adalah langganan pemenang kita. Bagian perencanaan dan perancangan Tour and Travel BigHit. Tuan Ahn Minhyuk. Selamat!"

Jimin tepuk tangan keras, itu divisinya dan itu hal yang sudah biasa tiap tahunnya. Tentu saja divisinya itu harus diberi penghargaan mengingat bagaimana staf bekerja siang malam. Jimin menunggu, sama seperti yang lain. Tetapi bosnya tak juga datang. Itu aneh. Taehyung bahkan mendekati Jimin dengan wajah bingung.

"Kemana bosmu? Bukankah biasanya dia itu paling semangat mengambil bonus?!"

"Entahlah!"

Jimin memegang map berisi sertifikat penghargaan Taehyung sementara, pemiliknya menerima ucapan selamat dari karyawannya. Lama menunggu, salah satu panitia maju ke depan dan berbisik pada mc. Sang moderator mengangguk lalu panitia itu pergi.

"Karena tuan Ahn Minhyuk sedang ada keperluan keluarga, maka nona Park Jimin yang akan mewakili. Kepada nona Park Jimin silahkan maju kedepan."

Baik Taehyung maupun Jimin saling tatap sebelum Jimin akhirnya maju ke podium. Jimin sedikit gerogi, terutama ketika melihat Min Yoongi. Namjoon tersenyum dengan lesung pipitnya. Senyuman itu hampir saja membuat Jimin pingsan. Bahkan tangannya saja lembut dan tegas. Namjoon memberikan selamat, dan ia meleleh. Bagaimana Jimin bisa tak tertarik jika meliat pria dengan paket maskulin luar biasa ada di depannya. Ingin ia berlama-lama bersalaman tapi sang putera mahkota sudah membuka tangannya hingga Jimin terpaksa harus melangkah menuju seseorang yang siap dengan kotak putih di tangannya. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, sebelum tangan Jimin dan Yoongi bersentuhan, mereka sama-sama membeku. Ada semacam kejut liatrik yang tiba-tiba muncul. Mereka merasakannya dan saling tatap dalam kebekuan. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mereka sadar sedang jadi pusat perhatian. Kemudian Jimin berjalan ke arah Taehyung dengan wajah pucat. Tae yang heran tentu mendekatinya.

"Kenpa denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin menggeleng lalu memeluk Taehyung. "Aku tak tau, rasanya seperti ada yang tidak benar."

Buruk! Hatinya seperti merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman. Seperti kompas hidupmu hancur dan Jimin kehilangan arah. Disebuah kegelapan yang meremas hatinya, memilikinya, seolah Jimin kini bukan lagi milik dirinya. Jimin menatap Min Yoongi yang kini sedang berdiri di samping kekasihnya, Jung Hoseok. Perasaan macam apa yang membuat Jimin terseret begitu dalam. Itu tak masuk akal.

.

.

tbc

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

RT Prequel

.

.

Lust

.

Malam ulang tahun perusahaan membuat Yoongi terpaksa hadir. Ia tak pernah suka diperhatikan atau memperhatikan apapun selain hal yang ia suka dan pesta termasuk daftar hal yang paling ia benci. Tetapi, wanita _berdress lace_ hitam yang seksi dan anggun mencuri perhatian mata Yoongi. Wanita yang sangat cantik dengan lekuk tubuh sempurna. Namanya Park Jimin, dia dipanggil untuk mewakili tim perancangan. Yoongi sangat tau bagaimana tim itu selalu memenangkan penghargaan dari perusahaan tiap tahunnya. Tapi Yoongi tak tau jika ada karyawan cantik yang tersembunyi disana.

Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki jabatan dan harta, Yoongi tentu banyak dikelilingi wanita cantik. Tetapi hanya sedikit yang bisa membuatnya tertarik. Tentu saja karena dikepalanya sudah ada Hoseok. Model cantik yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan siapapun. Tetapi sepertinya anggapan itu sekarang tak berlaku lagi. Katakan saja, bahwa wanita yang sedang bersalaman dengan sepupunya itu adalah wanita yang lebih menarik daripada Hoseok. Entah darimananya, dilihat dari pakaian dan gayanya. Bisa dibilang gadis itu standar. Wanita dengan penampilan seperti itu sangat umum dan banyak dimanapun. Yoongi sering mendapati wanita berpakaian mimim, bahkan jauh lebih pedek daripada rok wanita bernama Jimin itu. Lalu bagaimana gadis itu bisa terlihat seksi padahal pakaiannya standar? Yoongi mengawasi setiap detailnya. Kaki, pinggang, dada dan tiba-tiba semuanya beku.

Gadis itu mengambil kotak yang Yoongi berikan. Apa yang terjadi, ada sebuah listrik kecil yang mampu merangsangnya. Mata gadis itu, lebih menarik daripada apapun. Mata yang tipis dikombinasi dengan bibir tebal. Yoongi sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya bibir _kissable_ itu dan ia penasaran bagaimana cara Jimin menatap pasangannya ketika melakukan seks.

"Ehm! Selamat!"

Ucap Yoongi memecah kebekuan diantara mereka. Mereka sedang jadi pusat perhatian sekarang, tidak mungkin Yoongi akan terus menikmati wajah wanita bernama Park Jimin itu. Lagipula apa yang bisa ia lakukan meskipun ia ingin meniduri gadis itu?. Yoongi tak boleh melakukan _one night stand_ dengan gadis sembarangan. Itu adalah syarat dari kekasihnya. Hoseok dan Yoongi selalu dipisah oleh jarak dan waktu. Pekerjaan mereka yang menyita banyak waktu hingga sulit sekali mengatur jadwal untuk berdua. Hubungan seperti itu tentu saja rentan, terlebih Hoseok sangat tau libodo Yoongi. Karena kebutuhan seks Yoongi yang tak bisa Hoseok penuhi sebagai kekasih, Hoseok membiarkan Yoongi tidur dengan gadis manapun asalkan wanita yang Yoongi tiduri sehat dari penyakit yang mungkin bisa tertular lewat seks. Maka dari itu, Yoongi memiliki wanita simpanan yang Hoseok sendiri kenal. Hanya wanita murahan biasa yang dibayar untuk memuaskan hasrat Yoongi. Hoseok tentu tau karena bagaimanapun ia harus mengontrol dan mengawasi gadis yang tidur dengan kekasihnya. Karena bisa saja wanita mainan Hoseok berbuat buruk dengan memeras uang atau semacamnya. Itu biasa karena wanita murahan manapun pasti akan tergoda dengan kekayaan Yoongi dan Hoseok tentu orang yang pertama akan menyingkirkan wanita yang berbahaya bagi kekasihnya.

Acara ulang tahun perusahaan diisi _games_ seru dan jangan tanya siapa yang menguasai game dengan begitu gila. Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin, dua wanita yang kini sedang berlomba merebutkan _vocher_ liburan ke Hawaii. Mereka mencoba memecahkan rumus matematika tetapi mereka gagal lagi dan sialnya dalam lomba siapa yang paling kalah banyak harus meminum segelas _beer_ dalam waktu 30 detik atau mereka harus membayar makan malam untuk 20 orang. Beruntungnya Jimin berhasil meminum segelas besar _beer_ dalam waktu 28 detik sedangkan Taehyung. Jangan ditanya, dia adalah dewinya minuman. Dia bahkan bisa habiskan dua gelas dalam waktu 30 detik tanpa mabuk. Jimin berjongkok karena merasakan efek alkohol itu. Taehyung langsung membawa Jimin ke toilet. Ia tau Jimin tak tahan alkohol. Maka ia membawa sahabatnya itu ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Kepalaku!"

Rengek Jimin, bagaimana tidak. Jimin itu paling payah masalah alkohol. Jadi sekarang kepalanya serasa pusing karena ia merasa sekelilingnya berputar. Bahkan Jimin tak bisa membuka mata.

"Yack! Jangan pingsan dulu!"

Taehyung terus berusaha menaling temannya agar tak jatuh. Sampai di depan toilet Taehyung bingung, Bagaimana caranya membuka pintu. Kedua tangannya sibuk menahan tubuh Jimin. Tapi karena mendesak, Taehyung menendang pintu toilet. Persetan _heels_ nya lecet. Ia membawa Jimin masuk ke dalam bilik toilet dan entah bagaimana Taehyung berfikir. Ia menyiram wajah Jimin begitu saja hingga membuat baju Jimin basah.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! Argh apa kau gila?"

"He he _mian_! Setidaknya kau bangun sekarang."

"Apa harus dengan cara seperti ini? Lihat bajuku jadi basah."

"Tapi kau jadi terlihat semakin seksi."

Jimin memakai _lace_ hitam dengan sutera di dalamnya, tentu dengan bahan kain seperti itu, akan membuat kain menempel pada kulit. Dada Jimin yang basah tentu tercetak jelas. Bahkan garis _bra_ Jimin juga tercetak sangat jelas. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, lelaki manapun bisa menerjang Jimin saat itu juga.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Carilah udara segar! Kau ini suka sekali mabuk tapi tak pernah tahan alkohol."

Mengikuti saran sahabatnya, Jimin kini berada di atas gedung. Mencari udara segar dengan air dingin di tangannya. Ia hanya sendirian sedangkan sahabatnya mungkin sedang menari di dalam club. Merasa bosan, Jimin mengambil ponsel dalam dompetnya, berencana menelfon kekasihnya. Tapi ia melihat ada pesan masuk dari Erik.

'Sayang! Jangan pernah mabuk jika tak ada Taehyung atau aku. Aku mohon.'

Jimin tersenyum, membentuk garis lurus di matanya. Erik adalah kekasih terbaik yang pernah ia punya. Bagi Jimin, Erik adalah pria yang paling mengerti dan paling ia butuhkan. Erik sangat mengerti Jimin luar dalam. Bahkan dari jarak yang dibatasi lautan luaspun, Erik seperti tau apa yang Jimin lakukan. Tetapi, perasaan cintanya tiba-tiba berubah jadi kesal karena panggilannya tak di angkat oleh kekasihnya. Jimin bukan wanita yang mudah menyerah, ia menelfon lagi dan lagi. Sampai suara nada intens yang berisik memutus panggilan. Itu tanda bahwa panggilannya baru saja di tolak.

'Aku sibuk, maaf!'

Bang! Emosi Jimin -tahun pacaran, sedikitpun Erik tak pernah mengabaikannya. Jimin tau Erik mungkin sibuk, tapi apa sesibuk itu hingga mengabaikan kekasihnya terlalu banyak. Jimin baru saja terharu dengan pesan yang berisi perhatian, tapi sekarang.

"Jangan mabuk ketika tak ada kau? Huh! Siapa yang akan peduli."

Jimin meletakan gelasnya pada pembatas di tepi gedung. Sepertinya, wanita bergaun hitam itu sedang marah. Ia sepertinya tak menyadari jika bibirnya mengerucut membentuk gundukan kecil yang menggoda.

"Aku kalah lomba, lalu aku harus minum, setelah itu Taehyung dengan otak bodohnya menyiramku. Sekarang,kekasihku sendiri mengabaikanku. Lalu apa lagi nanti?"

Deg!

Glup. Jimin menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jarum jam kembali terasa berhenti. Perasaan itu lagi, muncul begitu saja ketika matanya bertemu manik hitam yang pekat milik Min Yoongi. Di dalam sana ada kegelapan yang dingin menghipnotis. Kaki Jimin melangkah pelan, sama seperti pria bersurai hitam itu. Mereka berjalan perlahan layaknya waktu berputar terlalu lambat. Bahkan mata mereka tak putus dalam tali pandangan masing-masing. Satu langkah lagi, maka mereka akan berpapasan. Waktu terus melambat, langkah Jimin terasa semakin berat. Tubuhnya kembali merasakan aliran listrik yang merangsang ke seluruh tubuhnya. Itu hanya mata, itu hanya sebuah pandangan. Tetapi entah bagaimana manik gelap itu mampu menarik _lust_ dalam dirinya bangkit. Semakin kuat, hingga Jimin berani berdiri di depan bosnya.

Nafsu adalah emosi atau perasaan yang kuat. Nafsu bisa mengambil bentuk apapun seperti nafsu untuk seks, nafsu untuk benda mahal (pemborosan) atau nafsu untuk berkuasa. Hal ini dapat mengambil bentuk duniawi seperti nafsu makan berbeda dengan kebutuhan akan makanan. Nafsu adalah kekuatan psikologis yang menghasilkan keinginan besar akan suatu objek, atau keadaan yang memenuhi emosi._ wiki

Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika racun sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuhmu. Wanita itu, hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter darinya. Tetapi rasanya terlalu mencekik. Yoongi hampir kehilangan nafas saat melihat wajah sensual gadis itu. Bagaimana ia harus mendeskripsikannya? Rambutnya lembut tersampai ke samping kiri, memperlihatkan rahang dan leher yang sangat tegas, lalu mata yang tajam seperti rubah, dan bibir seperti plum beracun. Semua itu bisa membunuhmu, tetapi kau tetap tertarik untuk mencicipinya.

Tatapan mata Yoongi beralih dari bibir gadis itu, turun menuju belahan dada yang lebih menggodanya. Itu basah, membuat Yoongi berfikiran kotor. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, seks di kamar mandi mungkin akan sangat pas dengannya. Gadis itu, Yoongi tau siapa dia. Gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya pagi tadi saat di podium. Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapati seekor rubah betina yang terlihat dalam masa ingin kawin.

Nafasnya menderu, Yoongi yakin wanita itu juga merasa sesak. Yoongi maju selangkah lebih dekat. Ia ingin mencoba gadis itu. Benar saja, gadis itu benar-benar kehausan. Yoongi mengangkat tanganya, tepat di depan wajah wanita itu. Benar saja apa yang Yoongi duga. Mata gadis itu mengikuti kemana perginya tangan panjangnya. Nafas wanita itu semakin pendek ketika Yoongi menarik perlahan sapu tangan di sakunya, membuat dada gadis itu terlihat naik turun dengan sangat sensual. Sungguh ia penasaran bagaimana rupa dari gundukan menggoda yang dibalut kain hitam itu.

"Kau akan sakit dengan pakaian basah!" Yoongi menawarkan sapu tangannya tepat di dekat dada wanita itu.

Park Jimin. Itu nama wanita itu. Yoongi menyeringai saat melihat reaksi Jimin. Yoongi hanya menawarkan sapu tangannya tapi wanita itu sudah terlihat sekarat. Matanya terpejam dan lihat bagaimana dia menelan ludah. Melihat bagaimana Jimin begitu haus akan belayan, Yoongi berniat membantunya. Menggoda sedikit tak masalah bukan? Ia hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengan karyawannya.

"Perlu aku bantu?"

Jimin membuka mata memperlihatkan betapa menariknya _icy eye_ yang dimilikinya. Oh lihat betapa indahnya. Yoongi menarik sebelah kanan bibirnya, memperlihatkan sebuah seringan tak kalah mematika. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka mainkan, Api? Ya, Yoongi yakin itu api. Hasrat yang terlalu panas untuk disia-siakan. Tangannya bergerak, menggerakan kain katun sutera itu pada kulit Jimin yang lembut. Menyusuri setiap garis rahangnya, dari dagu semakin intens menuju pangkal rahangnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya disentuh seperti itu.

Jimin hampir mati kehilangan nafas. Hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil, nyawanya hampir melayang. Hanya sebuah sentuhan halus, tubuhnya menjadi terbakar. Jika ia mati maka ia rela dibunuh oleh mahluk kelam di depannya. Jimin menelan ludah, lagi. Terlebih ketika sapu tangan lembut itu turun menelusuri leher dan pundaknya. Sangat intens dan menggelitik. Hasratnya terbakar dan ia ingin pria di depannya menyentuhnya lebih. Menyentuh Jimin dengan jari panjang , dari kulit ke kulit. Menyentuh Jimin dengan nista, menjamah seluruh tubuh hingga jiwanya. Ia rela, bahkan jika ia mati, ia sangat rela. Hanya saja, biarkan Jimin merasakan dulu kenikmatan itu. Sebelum ia mati nantinya.

Jimin tak bisa lagi menahan semua hasratnya. Persetan siapa dia, persetan siapa ia. Jimin hanya ingin dirinya berada dibawah tubuh pria itu. Seperti mimpi waktu itu, menyentuhnya dengan membabi buta hingga ia terpanah sampai ke dalam jiwanya. Tangan Jimin menampik tangan Yoongi, memegangnya tanpa memutus tatapan mereka. Nafasnya semakin menderu karena oksigen semakin menipis. Jimin ingin mati dibawah sentuhan pria itu. Maka dengan berani, ia meraih leher pria dingin itu dan menciumnya. Merasakan bibir yang terasa menyakitkan namun memabukan. Seperti _whisky_ , itu rasanya. Ia ingin lebih dan lebih. Seperti menyesap setiap rasa dari _whisky_. Rasa yang kuat dan berat seperti _whisky_.

Yoongi melayang dengan bibir lembut yang menggelitik bibirnya. Rasanya geli, membuatnya gatal ingin menggigit bibir nakal milik wanita bemarga Park itu. Ketika nafsunya semakin kuat, Yoongi tak lagi mampu menahan hasrat yang ingin segera terpenuhi. Dibawah sana sesuatu memberontak ingin keluar. Membuat celananya menyempit dan ingin rasanya Yoongi melepasnya bersama hasrat itu. Mengeluarkannya pada bibir laknat yang berani menciumnya dengan begitu lembut. Tangan Yoongi menarik pinggang Jimin, menempelkan bagian bawah Yoongi yang ingin dipijat dengan gesekan sensual. Membuat sang wanita mendesah hingga mendongak dan membuka mulut nakalnya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengambil nafas. Posisi yang sangat sempurna untuk Yoongi mencicipi leher putih Jimin.

"Owhhhhmmm!"

Lengguhan itu lolos dari mulut Jimin. Ia sudah tenggelam dalam hasratnya. Lidah bosnya sangat lembut, hangat dan lebih nikmat dari sutera tadi, sangat Jauh lebih nikmat. Adakah pria yang lebih baik dari seorang Min Yoongi? Bagaimana pria itu melumat dan menggigitnya seperti mahluk malam yang mencari darah dari lehernya, serta caranya menekan pantat milik Jimin untuk membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang sesak untuk dibayangkan. Jimin yakin tak ada pria yang lebih baik dari ukuran yang sedang ia rasakan dibawah sana. Tubuh Yoongi kecil bukan? Tapi bagaimana bisa disana begitu besar?. Nyata ataupun tidak tapi Jimin akan sangat menyukai 'milik' Yoongi. Ia ingin tau bagaimana pria gila itu menguasai tubuhnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan masalah Nona Park!"

Bisiknya, masih dengan bibir yang menempel di leher Jimin.

"Siapa yang peduli!"

Mata mereka kini saling tatap, memancarkan sebuah tantangan perang. Itu akan membuat masalah besar bagi mereka. Tetapi, sepertinya racun bernama nafsu itu sudah masuk ke dalam pembuluh darah dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Membuat mereka tak memiliki pilihan selain mati bersama. Jimin tak peduli, sangat tidak peduli. Ia menginginkan Yoongi hingga ingin cepat mati. Jimin ingin mencium pria itu lagi, tetapi tangan pria itu dengan sigap mencengkram lehernya. Cukup kuat hampir terasa seperti sebuah cekikan.

"Kau sangat menginginkan aku masuk ke dalam lubang jalangmu?"

' _Sial! Dia berkata sangat kotor_.' Bunuh saja Jimin, ia sangat ingin mati. Detik itu juga, ditubuh dan mulut kasar pria itu.

"Aku ingin mati ditanganmu!"

Yoongi menyeringai lalu menarik Jimin pergi dari hotel. Hanya satu tempat yang ingin Yoongi kunjungi. Kamar VVIP dari sebuah hotel kesukaannya. Dimana ia bisa menghukum setiap jalang yang berani bermain dengan nafsu birahinya.

...

"Kenapa gelasku bisa kosong?" Tanya seorang karyawan pada sang petugas bar. Ia melirik sang bartender bertanya dengan sebuah kode tangannya. Sang bartender menggeleng.

"Akan aku buatkan lagi jika kau mau!"

"Tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Lalu?"

Pria itu tak bisa menjawab. Jelas sekali ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia dari dalam kandungan _whisky_ yang tadinya memenuhi gelas itu. Ia berencana meracuni wanita yang ia incar malam itu, tapi sialnya pil satu-satunya telah hacur dan menghilang bersama perginya isi cairan dalam gelasnya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Pil itu ringan tapi bisa sangat memabukan. Pil yang bisa membakarmu sampai jadi abu. Pil yang bisa membuatmu terlena dalam kenikmatan seks kemudian menghapus memori layaknya alkohol yang sangat tinggi. ' _Siapa yang sudah meminumnya_?' Batin pria itu. Dengan wajah setengah sadar ia bertanya pada petugas banquet. "Apa kau tau siapa yang meminumnya?"

"Seseorang dengan jas putih aku rasa. Ya. Dia berambut hitam pekat. Bola matanya juga dan dia. Ah dia kekasih model Jung Hoseok."

ZLeeeb!

Matilah ia. Itu bosnya. Bagaimana kalau dia tau? Tapi, jika bersama kekasihnya tak masalah bukan. Batinnya kembali berdebat. Menimbang berbagau kemungkinan.

...

Bip bip

Yoongi membuka kunci mobil, ia masih menggenggam dan menyeret wanita penggodanya. Yoongi membukakan pintu lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh Jimin. Entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali ia cepat mengeluarkan hasratnya. Sepanjang jalan menuju hotel tujuannya, Jimin hanya memandang Yoongi dengan ketidak berdayaan. Jimin sekarat sama seperti Yoongi. Beruntung Yoongi berhasil sampai di tempat parkir tujuannya. Ia melirik wanita itu, yg sedang menatapnya dengan sangat sensual. Menatapnya seolah memohon untuk diberi kepuasan. Tangan kanan Yoongi mencengkam dan meremas tengkuk wanita itu. Menciptakan rintihan yang membuat libidonya semakin naik. Tangan Yoongi ia lepas dan dengan satu jari, ia memberi kode untuk mendekat. Seperti sihir, Jimin melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan duduk di atas paha pria itu. Jimin meraih rahang Yoongi untuk ia cium, dengan cara yang lebih nista dari sebelumnya. Mereka bermain lidah. Sementara tangan Yoongi sudah bermain menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh wanita jalang di pangkuannya. Posisi Jimin yang duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya membuat ia mudah bermain dengan selangkangan Jimin, yang sudah terekspose.

"Sial ayo kita masuk!" Runtuk Yoongi semakin tak tahan. Itu hotel langganan Yoongi. Biasanya ia hanya tinggal memberikan kartu namanya lalu ia langsung diberi akses menuju kamar VVIP. Yoongi sudah tau kamarnya, maka ia menolak _bellboy_ mengantarnya. Ia hanya ingin berdua, di dalam lift dan mencoba menyentuh seberapa basah wanita itu. Lift VVIP memang khusus tapi lift itu hanya satu dan untuk para penghuni kamar VVIP. Biasanya lift itu sepi, tapi kali ini Yoongi sedang sial. Jimin bahkan hanya bisa bersandar di dinding lift untuk menahan tubuhnya. Sama halnya Yoongi, Jimin juga sudah tak tahan. Tapi hanya Yoongi yang memiliki kontrol diri yang baik disini. Lain halnya Jimin yang sudah sangat basah. Membuatnya merasa lift berjalan begitu lambat.

Yoongi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Entah pil apa itu, tetapi Yoongi menelanya tanpa butuh bantuan air. Seolah tenggorokan pria itu sudah sangat akrab dengan pilnya. Yoongi tak butuh menjelaskan obatnya pada wanita yang memandangnya heran. Yang jelas, Yoongi butuh meminumnya agar otot jantungnya melebar dan ia punya tenaga lebih untuk membobol lubang milik siluman rubah disampingnya.

Jimin mencoba meraih bibir Yoongi begitu kamar mereka terkunci tapi Yoongi mencegahnya dengan mencengkram leher Jimin. Ia melempar Jimin ke dinding terdekat lalu dengan tangan kosong yang satunya. Yoongi menelusup masuk menyentuh daging kenyal di sela-sela selangkangan Jimin. Yoongi memperhatikan seringannya begitu merasakan sesuatu yang basah, melebihi perkiraannya.

"Kau memang sangat jalang."

"Hak aaargghhhhh!"

Jimin berteriak, sangat keras begitu jari panjang bosnya langsung masuk dan mengaduk-aduk area sensitivenya.

"Aaarghhh sajannim ! Hosh Hosh Ughhhh."

Teriakan yang sangat membangkitkan semangat Yoongi untuk semakin gencar menghancurkan lubang Jimin dengan Jarinya. Jimin basah, sudah sangat basah. Tapi ia butuh Jimin lebih basah lagi, agar milik Yoongi bisa memasuki lubang Jimin yang bisa dibilang sempit untuk ukurannya.

"Aku inginhhhhh. Owh _sajangnim_ _jeballlhhhhh_!"

Yoongi kembali tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang rapih. Senyum itu begitu mencela, seperti apa yang sedang jarinya lakukan dibawah sana. Jimin menggelinjang, kakinya merapat menggempit tangan Yoongi yang ada di bawahnya. Yoongi kembali menyeringai lalu mengerjai Jimin dengan berhenti di tengah puncaknya. Yoongi melihat bagaimana Jimin kecewa dengan tubuh yang langsung merosot jatuh kebawah. Jimin jatuh hanya karena jarinya saja. Membuat Yoongi berfikir Jimin itu lucu. Dari bagaimana Jimin sekarang, ia yakin Jimin belum pernah melakukan seks di luar kebiasaan umum. Tapi Yoongi tak heran mengingat lubang Jimin yang masih terasa sempit.

Gep!

Yoongi hampir terlonjak ketika tangan cepat Jimin membuka celananya. Jimin terlihat tak sabar dengan milik Yoongi. Pasti Jimin sangat menginginkan seks dengannya, merasakan bagaimana milik Yoongi akan memenuhi lubang Jimin hingga wanita itu terasa sangat penuh. Yoongi benar-benar merasa sial ketika Jimin begitu terampil seperti jalang bayaran yang berusaha memuaskan tuannya. Lihat bagaimana bibir tebal dan lidahnya menggesek kulit milik Yoongi. Jimin mencoba memasukan milik Yoongi ke dalam tenggorokannya tapi tentu itu mustahil. Mengingat seberapa besar milik Yoongi.

"Menyukai mainan barumu hm?"

"Ng' _ne_ h!" Jawab Jimin dengan mulut masih tersumpal milik Yoongi.

Yoongi menikmati Jimin yang memanjakannya dengan mulut seorang Park Jimin. Yoongi menikmatinya sambil melepas seluruh pakaiannya sendiri. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari permainan mulut dan lidah Jimin. Itu lucu tetapi juga seksi dimatanya. Jimin sungguh ratusan kali lebih nikmat dari wanita simpanannya. Ingin sekali Yoongi melanjutkan permainan Jimin di atas ranjang dan Yoongi melakukannya. Ia menarik leher Jimin ke ranjang dan memintanya memuaskannya, Yoongi terlentang nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Sesekali matanya mengintip bagaimana mulut laknat itu begitu lembut menyedot miliknya yang besar. Itu masuk ke dalan mulut Jimin. Meski tak semuanya tetapi ada tangan mungil Jimin yang aktif memijat pangkal miliknya. Ini sudah cukup lama, tapi Jimin sepertinya tak juga bosan dengan mainannya. Membuat sang pemilik gemas hingga bangkit dan menarik dagu Jimin untuk mensetarakn wajah mereka. Jimin berada di atas Yoongi, dengan kain yang sangat ingin Yoongi robek dan buang. Tapi sepertinya Jimin mengerti. Diatas pangkuan tubuh Yoongi, Jimin kembali duduk sambil menggesekan milik Yoongi pada mainannya tadi. Lalu ia bersimpu dan melepas lace hitam itu melewati tubuhnya dari bawah ke atas. Terlewat seduktif hingga Yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian menciumi leher Jimin. Dari pundak, dada, leher dan telinga semua Yoongi jilat dan gigit. Bahkan tangan Yoongi begitu terampil melepas bra hitam milik Jimin. Belum selesai sampai sana, sekarang Yoongi mencoba melepas celana dalam Jimin. Tapi posisi Jimin menyulitkannya. Tanpa melepas pangutan bibir, Jimin membantu Yoongi melepas penghalang yang tersisa. Jimin kembali menunggangi Yoongi dan tiba-tiba tangan jahat Yoongi memukul pantat Jimin. Tapi wanita itu malah mendesah nikmat dan terus memijat daging panjang bosnya yang sudah semakin membesar. Jimin mencoba memasukannya tapi ia gagal lalu Ia melepas pangutan untuk melihat dan memposisikan itu agar lebih tepat masuk. Tapi sialnya itu tak juga masuk.

Yoongi berbaring dan terus memperhatikan Jimin yang begitu gigih menginginkannya. Mata Yoongi terpejam menahan hasrat untuk membobol lubang Jimin detik itu juga. Ia masih memiliki logika kalau daging lembut yang kini bergesekan dengan kepala Yoongi kecilnya mungkin bisa terluka. Maka dari itu, Yoongi membiarkan Jimin mencari sendiri cara yang nyaman agar milik Yoongi bisa berada di dalam Jimin.

Merasa tak mampu, Jimin kembali mengulum milik Yoongi untuk menambah pelumas dari liurnya. Itu perlu agar milik Yoongi bisa masuk dengan lebih mudah. Kemudian, Jimin mencobanya lagi, dengan nafsu yang dipaksakan. Badannya turun, mencoba mendesak daging besar milik Yoongi memasuki lubangnya. Sungguh ia sangat ingin Yoongi berada di dalamnya. Memenuhi seluruh hasrat yang kosong. Masuk ke dalam pintu menuju titik paling dalam nafsunya.

"Ughhh!"/"Argh!"

Mereka sama-sama Melengguh ketika Yoongi berhasil masuk. Naas tidak seluruhnya, sepertinya lubang Jimin terlalu sempit atau mungkin ukuran bosnya yang terlalu besar. Jimin sama sekali tak peduli karena yang ia cari adalah kenikmatan. Mengejarnya dengan gerakan yang cukup keras. Bergerak secepat ia bisa untuk menuju puncak yang manusia sebut orgasme. Jimin bersumpah, tak ada yang lebih baik ketika dimasuki dengan begitu penuh. Itu terasa seperti mencekik nafasnya dan membunuh jiwa jimin. Seperti ruhnya ditarik perlahan menuju surga. Jimin melayang, terus bergerak brutal di atas pria yang hanya mendesah dengan tatapan yang mencela.

"Owhhh... Shh Mhhh aaaahhhh."

"Ya! _Show me! ... Show me!_ "

Sungguh sial bagi Yoongi menyadari wanita macam Park Jimin menungganginya dengan begitu keras. Jimin sangat seksi. Terlalu seksi dengan wajah penggodanya. Bagaimana matanya terpejam dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan desahan hebat. Dadanya naik turun seiring gerakannya menggoda tangan Yoongi untuk meremasnya. Membuat Jimin kembali mendesah hebat. Yoongi bersumpah Jimin adalah wanita paling liar dalam hidupnya. Yoongi bahkan tak sadar mengerang berkali-kali karena remasan kuat dari lubang sempit milik Jimin. Rasanya lebih baik daripada jalang manamanapun bahkan lebih dari perawan sekalipun.

Plak

"Owh!"

Tak tahan dengan cara Jimin mengejar puncaknya, Yoongi juga terpancing. Ia menggerakan pinggul berlawanan dengan gerakan Jimin, menarik lengan Jimin lalu meraih tengkuknya untuk mensetarakan wajah mereka. Agar Yoongi bisa menciumnya, menjilat dan menggigit bibir _kissable_ Jimin dengan kasar. Yoongi ingin sekali melakukan seks lebih keras lagi, agar jalang di atasnya bisa mengerang lebih keras lagi.

Sepertinya Yoongi sudah dibutakan nafsunya. Sekarang ia yang mengambil alih permainan. Seperti apa yang ingin ia lakukan sejak awal. Menghancurkan vagina sialan milik Jimin, yang begitu sempit dan begitu jalang meremas miliknya. Hanya liang surga Jimin yang bisa melakukannya, membuatnya buta dan hanya nerfikir bagaimana rasanya keluar di depan mulut Jimin yang tak kalah nikmat.

Erangan Jimin berubah menjadi jeritan. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang dan nikmat yang menghantam _sweetpot_ nya begitu kasar. Entah di level kenikmatan yang mana Jimin sekarang. Yang Jimin tau, ia hanya tak bisa menahannya. Ketika tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan otaknya membeku. Pria itu semakin gila mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat suara kulit yang beradu nista di bawah sana terdengar sangat jelas.

" _Sajhhhang nim_. Aku..."

" _Arra_!"

Jawab pria perkasa itu mengerti. Yoongi bergerak lebih cepat lagi, dan lagi. Membuat tubuh Jimin menggelinjang dan reflek menjauh. Yoongi tau wanita itu sangat ingin mengeluarkannya tapi Yoongi bukan tipe yang akan mengabulkan apapun yang wanita inginkan di atas ranjang. Yoongi lebih suka jika partner seksnya mengerang dan menjerit dalam kenikmatan. Menyiksa pasangan seksnya dengan kenikmatan yang melampawi batas yang dimiliki pasangannya dan menyiksa Jimin, adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Aaarrrhhhhhh! _Sajangnim_! Arhhh. Aku mohonhhh!"

Tidak! Tidak ada permohonan yang berlaku ketika iblis sedang berkuasa. Sudah jadi khas seorang Min Yoongi di atas ranjang. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan pasangannya mencapai orgasme dalam batas normal. Terlebih wanita jalang dengan tubuh luar biasa indah di atasnya. Untuk Jimin, ia sangat ingin gadis itu keluar ketika Yoongi masih ada di dalam. Merasakan kehangatan dari cairan yang keluar dari surga milik Jimin. Yoongi lebih semangat, ketika Jimin mulai berteriak begitu keras. Melepaskan desahan indah bersama cairan hangat yang membanjiri selangkangannya. Yoongi memperlihaykan seringannya lagi, ketika Jimin terkulai lemas di atas tubuhnya. Jika Jimin berfikir itu selesai baginya maka salah besar. Karena bagi Yoongi, permainan baru saja dimulai.

...

Setetes air jatuh diatas kolam menciptakan suara nyaring ditengah pekatnya kolam. Kabut hitam muncul dan berkeliling untuk mencekik kesunyian malam. Iblis telah bersekutu di malam hari, mengincar nafsu manusia untuk masuk ke dalam ranjau bernama dosa.

LUST

.

Sabar ya guys.

Ini baru pemanasan.

Lanjut lagi besok setelah Ramadhan ok?


	3. Chapter 3

LUST

Red Thread prequel

(Baca dulu dari chapter sebelumnya, biar fellnya lebih berasa)

..

"AAAARGHHHHH!"

Splash!

Jimin keluar dengan begitu hebat. Squirting adalah kali pertama bagi Jimin dan ia bersumpah itu adalah hal paling nikmat melebihi _drug's_. Yoongi tertawa kecil, namun suara itu seperti tawa iblis yang menggema di kegelapan malam. Suara berat tawa itu terasa mencelanya lagi.

SLAP

"Ughh!"

Bahkan jika Jimin menjadi pelacur peliharaan milik Yoongipun, Jimin akan sangat rela. Terlebih dengan bagaimana Yoongi membuat Jimin terkulai lemas di atas tubuh pria itu.

"Kau fikir disini aku yang harus memuaskanmu sialan?"

Srak.

"Arghh!"

Jimin berteriak, langsung sadar dari pasca orgasmenya akibat jambakan menyakitkan di rambutnya. Tapi lagi-lagi bukan terasa sakit, itu malah memberi efek jauh lebih nikmat. Pria itu seperti menelanjanginya dua kali dengan tatapan yang begitu kelam. Dia marah dan Jimin merasa takut.

SLAP

"Ughh!"

Entah sudah berapa kali telapak tangan itu memukul pantat Jimin. Sepertinya pria itu akan menyiksanya lagi. Dengan sejuta hukuman baik mental maupun fisik. Jimin sudah sangat lelah pasca orgasmenya. Tapi dengan gerakan cepat Yoongi membalik posposi Jimin menjadi dibawah. Jimin terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan ketika Yoongi bangkit dan bersimpu, Jimin setengah sadar mengerang. Dibawah sana, Yoongi mendesak masuk terlalu dalam tanpa rasa manusiawi.

"aaaaAAAAA!"

Jimin memegang perut Yoongi menahan gerakan Yoongi yang memaksanya dengan menghentakan penis berukuran besar itu masuk ke dalam Jimin. Itu sakit, hampir membuatnya lupa dengan kenikmatan yang barusan terjadi. Tanpa Jimin sadari, air matanya menetes mencoba menahan sakit. Itu lebih sakit daripada ketika ia kehilangan keperawanannya.

"Arghh Sajangnim, A Appo!"

Jimin kembali menahan perut Yoongi mendekat, ia bergerak sedikit mundur. Menghindari milik Yoongi yang terlalu keras menusuknya.

" _Sajangnim_ hmpp."

Jimin tak lagi bisa protes ketika Yoongi menguasai bibir Jimin. Tangan Jimin sudah berada di samping karena cengraman kuat bosnya. Ketika Yoongi sedikit memundurkan pinggangnya, sekali gerakan Jimin benar-benar teriak. Bukan lagi sakit seperti tadi tetapi rasa sakit yang lain. Rasa sakit yang lebih intens, semacam jika dipaksa orgasme tapi ada sesuatu yang menekannya lagi ke dalam. Yoongi bergerak tidak dengan cara yang biasanya lelaki lakukan. Dia masuk kemudian pinggangnya sedikit turun agar daging tebalnya naik ke atas lalu menyentuh sweetpot Jimin. Demi apapun itu nikmat, lebih dari kata nikmat. Sakit yang menyakiti batin dan jiwanya. Membuat Jimin merasa seperti malaikat maut menjemputnya dengan cara yang luar biasa gila.

Air mata Jimin bercucuran, ia menangis. Karena tak lagi mampu menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya. Bahkan ketika ia ingin melampiaskan kenikmatan dengan meremas sesuatu, ia tak bisa. Tangannya di cengkram bak di borgol ke sisi tihang. Tubuhnya hanya bisa menerima apa yang bosnya lakukan. Menghancurkan lubang Jimin begitu gila dengan kecepatan yang dipaksakan. Jimin tak selebar itu untuk gerakan yang dilakukan Yoongi. Dengan milik Yoongi yang begitu besar, gerakan itu justru membuat Jimin terasa dibuka paksa. Sangat penuh hingga ia kesulitan bernafas. Jimin fikir lelaki itu gila karena memperlakukan lubang Jimin begitu kasar. Seolah Jimin adalah jalang miliknya yang bisa dirusak sedemikian rupa. Tapi Jimin memiliki batas, ia merasa tercela. Terhina hanya karena cara Yoongi bergerak memasukinya dengan sangat kasar. Terlebih ketika sang iblis penguasa itu tak memberinya kebebasan bergerak. Ia ingin sekali meremas sprei untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat dari milik bosnya, yang begitu penuh merasukinya. Tapi, ia tak bisa. Maka tangisanlah yang keluar untuk mengekspresikan perasaan sakaunya saat ini. Jika sampai Jimin keluar lagi, maka ini akan jadi yang ke tiga, sementara pria itu. Entahlah, Jimin bahkan tak lagi mampu berfikir. Ia gila, ia sekarat dan siap untuk melayang dan jatuh lagi.

"Keluarkan lidahmu!"

Itu perintah mutlak yang Jimin patuhi begitu saja. Ia membuka mulutnya lalu mengeluarkan lidah bersama desahan. Jimin penasaran dengan apa yang akan pria itu lakukan lagi padanya.

Cuh

"hmpppphhh."

Jimin berusaha keras berontak ketika ludah Yoongi masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Jimin hampir membuangnya sebelum tangan pria itu membekap mulutnya sangat kuat.

"Telan itu atau aku akan membuat lubangmu lebih lebar lagi."

Air mata Jimin kembali jatuh, lalu dengan terpaksa ia menelanya. Sedikit terbatuk karena hentakan keras dibawah sana yang belum juga berhenti. Jimin heran bagaimana pria itu begitu perkasa belum juga keluar. Normalnya lelaki akan lebih dulu keluar dibanding wanita, tapi ini luar biasa. Lelaki itu belum juga keluar padahal Jimin sudang ingin keluar lagi. Karena mulut Jimin yang tertutup tangan Yoongi, tangan kiri Jimin yang sudah terbebas ia gunakan untuk meremas pantat Yoongi. Membuat ekspresi menikmati pria itu berubah jadi rasa terkejut dan kagum bersamaan.

"Apa kau baru saja menantangku, Jalang?"

Jimin mengangguk kemudian ia bisa lagi mendesah dengan bebas saat mulutnya tak lagi tertutup. Yoongi kembali menyeringai, tangannya meremas dada Jimin dengan keras lalu ia bergerak semakin gila lagi. Gerakan intens dari suara kulit yang beradu, saling menyahut dengan desahan dan erangan. Dua manusia itu telah membakar atmospir di seluruh ruangan hotel.

Dirasanya sesuatu yang sedang membobol lubang Jimin membesar, lalu dengan cepat Yoongi mencabutnya membuat Jimin teriak. Itu sakit dan mengejutkan, lubangnya tak selebar itu hingga milik bosnya bisa keluar masuk dengan mudah. Sialnya, mulut Jimin yang terbuka merupakan kesempatan Yoongi untuk memasukan miliknya ke dalam mulut jalang di depannya. Yoongi menumpahkan semuanya, hasrat dan kepuasan nafsu dalam bentuk cairan putih yang sudah memenuhi tenggorokan Jimin. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Jimin menelan seluruh cairan semennya sampai habis. Jujur ia menyukainya. Begitu suka hingga, Jimin dengan begitu terampil mengemut dan menjilat milik Yoongi seolah tak rela jika ada satu tetespun yang mungkin tersisa.

"Owgh Kau Jalang sialan!"

Yoongi mendesis nikmat kala Jimin tak berhenti menghisap kuat miliknya. Dengan bibir basah dan tebal lalu rasa lidah yang melingkar dan memijit miliknya begitu lembut dan memabukan. Pria mana yang tak akan terangsang jika kejantanannya dihisap oleh mahluk mematikan di bawahnya. Dia layaknya aphrodite yang menggodamu dengan sejuta kenikmatan seksual lalu kemudian membunuhmu pelan-pelan dengan racun kenikmatan.

"Aku tak akan mengampunimu!"

Yoongi bergerak mengeluarkan dan memasukan miliknya pada mulut Jimin dengan kasar. Gadis itu kelabakan karena merasa tenggorokannya dicekik oleh benda keras yang keluar masuk dengan kasar. Demi Tuhan itu bisa membunuhnya. Nafasnya menipis dan Jimin merasakan pusing kehabisan oksigen. Matanya terpejam, ia ingin pingsan.

Ploop!

Bunyi itu terdengar saat Yoongi mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Jimin. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lemas dengan mata terpejam dan deru nafas yang sangat kuat. Membuat Yoongi sadar bahwa mungkin ia terlalu kasar. Meski melihat gadis itu sekarat, Yoongi tak kasihan sedikitpun. Ia justru semakin tergoda. Salahkan mulut jalang dengan bibir merah muda merekah yang basah dan sangat merangsang. Seolah wajahnya itu memohon padanya untuk disetubuhi lagi.

PLAK

"Ah!"

Yoongi berhasil membuat gadis itu sadar dengan tamparan keras pada selangkangan wanita itu.

"Bangun Jalang!"

Tegas Yoongi sambil meremas kuat dada milik Jimin. Membuat Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi, memintanya melepas cengkraman menyakitkan yang dilakukan pria itu. Tapi bahasa tubuh yang Jimin lakukan berbeda, dengan desahan dan tubuh melengkung seperti itu, justru membuat Yoongi berfikir bahwa Jimin meminta lebih.

" _Sshhhajanghnim_!"

Panghilnya bersama desahan, Jimin ingin berkata bahwa ia lelah tapi lelaki itu membaliknya jadi tengkurap. Apa yang lelaki itu perbuat sukses membuat kesadaran Jimin bangkit. Pria itu, dengan sangat keras, menampar pantat Jimin berkali-kali. Membuatnya benar-benar sadar hingga membuka matanya. Tapi meskipun ia sadar, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerima pelecehan dari pria berkulit pucat itu.

Inikah rasanya menjadi jalang milik tuan Min? Pria _kinky_ yang tak membiarkan jalangnya istirahat sebelum nafsunya terpenuhi? Jimin sudah tiga kali mencapai puncak dengan miliknya yang dimasuki keluar paksa oleh iblis yang tak punya hati nurani. Jimin sudah merasakan kram dan air mata itu keluar lagi. Menahan sakit fisik dan hati akibat perlakuan kasar bosnya. Ia seperti ada di neraka sekarang. Jimin tersenyum kecut. Benar saja, Jika tadi ia mati dengan dosa, maka pastilah ia di neraka sekarang. Menerima siksaan langsung dari dewa penjaga neraka, Hedes.

Cuh cuh

Yoongi meludahi lubang Jimin berkali-kali memberinya pelumas agar Yoongi bisa masuk lagi. Yoongi suka sekali masuk sekaligus, itulah kenapa ia tak pernah suka perawan. Karena perawan hanya akan menghambatnya masuk. Saat Yoongi selesai melumuri miliknya dengan ludahnya sendiri, ia bergegas memposisikan miliknya. Tetapi moodnya hilang, berganti jadi kesal ketika melihat Jimin berbaring memejamkan mata. Apakah gadis itu berani tidur saat Yoongi hendak menyetubuhi gadis itu? Sungguh itu perbuatan yang sangat tak bisa Yoongi tolerir. Dengan kasar, Yoongi menarik rambut wanita jalang itu kemudian menampar pipinya.

"Sialan! Apa kau tidur?"

"Ahm Tidak!"

"Kau berani berbohong padaku?"

"Tidak _Sajangnim_! Aku hiks aku hanya..."

"Hanya ingin membuatku menyetubuhi mayat?!"

Plak

Tamparan di pipi Jimin membuatnya kembali menangis. Itu terlalu kasar, Jimin tak pernah suka dipukul. Belum pernah ada yang menamparnya sebelumnya, dan itu menyakiti hatinya. "Dengar Jalang! Jika kau berani membuatku marah, maka kau tak ada pilihan selain mati di tanganku. Apa kau lupa siapa yang baru saja menyerahkan nyawanya padaku?"

Ternyata Jimin belum mati, dia masih ada di dunia. Disiksa oleh seorang jelmaan iblis yang berparas malaikat.

Plak

"Argh!"

"Jawab aku sialan!"

"Nehh aku hiks!"

Plak

"Ahn!"

Sial, Jimin benar-benar sial. Dia belum mati saja, rasanya sudah seperti di neraka. Pria itu terlalu _kinky_ , seperti Christian Grey dalam novel milik E.L. Jams. Jimin tak menyangkan bahwa karakter itu nyata, bagaimana seorang dominan mampu membuat subnya terangsang oleh siksaan. Ini gila, tapi ini terlalu nyata untuk dirasakan. Bagimana tatapan kelamnya, bagaimana caranya memukul, caranya menjambak dan memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan jalang. Itu luar biasa seksi.

Zleb

"AAHH! Fuck!"

Jimin mengumpat keras. Bosnya sungguh gila. Apa dia tak berfikir bahwa miliknya terlalu besar bagi Jimin? Beruntung Jimin basah karena perlakuan seksi pria itu. Kalau tidak, Jimin pasti akan kesulitan untuk berjalan besok.

Posisi tengkurap sepertinya bukan posisi yang bagus. Karena ia sekarang merasa pusing dan mual. Jimin minum banyak beer tadi, tentu saja itu tak membuat perutnya nyaman. Jujur saja, efek rangsangan dari pria itu sepertinya sudah habis, dan sebagian alkohol dalam perutnya sudah tercerna hingga Jimin merasa pusing. Seandainya pria itu mengizinkannya tidur tadi. Tapi terserah apapun itu, Jimin ingin muntah saat pria itu semakin gila menusuknya.

"Aku mual!"

"Mwo?"

"Aku mual, aku tak tahan. Tolong!"

Bukannya melepas Jimin, mahluk cabul itu justru semakin gencar memasukinya. Sialnya lagi pundak dan lehernya di tarik Yoongi hingga tubuh Jimin melengkung ke belakang. Membuatnya harus menelan ludahnya sendiri lalu menghirup banyak udara karena cekikan pria itu. Apa pria itu berniat membunuhnya dengan siksaan. Ini semua gila, benar-benar gila. Jika manusia menyebutnya surga dunia makan Jimin lebih suka menyebutnya neraka di dunia. Karena iblis menggoda dengan kenikmatan dan memasukan manusia kedalam api lalu menghukum manusia dengan siksaan yang panas. Tidak ada surga dunia dengan iblis yang menyiksanya dengan hal laknat. Tapi posisi yang menyiksa itu, Jimin baru menyadari efeknya. Posisinya yang mendongak, membuat Jimin tak merasa mual lagi.

"Argh lubangmu ... Argh benar-benar sialan Park Jimin."

Yoongi mendesah lagi kemudian semakin kencang bergerak. Yoongi semakin dekat, maka ia mengejar puncaknya. Persetan jeritan wanita yang ada di bawahnya. Ia ingin dan tak ada yang bisa menghalangi. Lubang sempit itu terus saja merangsangnya keluar. Hingga Yoongi benar-benar dekat, ia melepas cengkramannya pada wanita itu kemudian mencabut miliknya untuk ia tabur di pantat montok milik Park Jimin.

"Argh! Sshhh Argh!"

Yoongi terus saja mengerang seiring cairan putihnya keluar menodai pantat Jimin. Yoongi meratakannya, melumuri seluruh bagian pantat sintal milik Park Jimin. Cairannya membasahi seluruh permukaan kulit kenyal yang membuat efek mengkilat dan semakin menggoda.

Plak

Lagi, ia tak peduli tangannya sakit memukuli pantat sialan itu. Bagi Yoongi, ada kenikmatan yang lebih ketika melihat ruam merah akibat perlakuannya. Suara tamparan dan desahan Jimin bagi Yoongi adalah hal yang paling indah di atas ranjang. Sampai, satu tetesan lagi, Yoongi benar-benar puas. Ia menampar pantat wanita itu sekali lagi sebelum berbaring tengkurap memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Yoongi puas, sangat puas hingga ia berfikir bahwa ia akan tidur sangat nyenyak malam itu.

...

BigHit Hotel memang telah ditutup untuk ulang tahun perusahaan. Kamar-kamar disana sudah di siapkan untuk para karyawan yang beristirahat di hotel. Sebagai pesta sekaligus bentuk rasa terimakasih keluarga Kim pada karyawan BigHit. Maka di pesta perusahaan , BigHit mengizinkan karyawan mereka mabuk sepuasnya dan menyediakan kamar untuk istirahat. Setelah kegiatan gila para karyawan dengan mabuk-mabukan mereka pergi ke resepsionis untuk mendapatkan kamar.

Disanalah Taehyung, tidur nyaman di atas tempat tidur bersama asistennya Im Nayoung. Mereka tidur begitu saja setelah menghabiskan botol bir terakhir dalam lomba minum. Taehyung menang tapi efeknya membautnya tidur. Jika orang lain akan muntah-muntah, tidak dengan Taehyung. Perutnya dirancang tuhan untuk menetralisir alkohol jadi air biasa. Sampai ia merasakan dingin dan reflek mencari selimut yang entah kemana. Dalam hangovernya Taehyung seperti merasa di kamarnya dan di kamarnya ia bisa menemukan selimut dengan mudah. Merasa ada yang aneh, terlebih gundukan besar yang jelas itu bukan bantal, Tae membuka mata. Semuanya asing, terlebih langit-langit kamarnya. Sampai ia menoleh dan melihat asistennya menggulung tubihnya dengan selimut, Tae sadar. Penyebab kenapa ia tak menemukan selimut dan dimana Tae sekarang. Mereka di kamar hotel BigHit. Entah siapa yang membawa mereka kemari atau bisa jadi mereka sendiri yang berjalan kemari, Tae tak peduli.

Taehyung bangun dan menguap panjang. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya belum sadar betul dari hangover. Tae melirik jam tangannya dan waktu sudah menjelang pagi. Ia harus pulang dan tidur di kasurnya yang lebih terasa nyaman.

Plak! Tae memukul kepala Nayoung.

"Yack Im Nayoung. Aku pulang."

"Hhhmmmn."

Jawab Nayoung tak peduli, ia sudah asik dengan selimutnya. Taehyung yang sebal, lalu berdiri dan mengambil remot ac. Ia menekan suhu sampai yang paling rendah untuk memberi anak biahnya pelajaran.

"Dasar kau anak buah tak tau diri. Beraninya kau mengambil semua selimut dan membuat bosmu kedinginan."

Nayoung tentu tak mendengar karena gadis itu sedang menari dalam mimpinya.

...

Tae bengong melihat rumahnya kosong, ia mencari kemana sahabatnya yang ia fikir ada di rumah. Setelah mencari dan menemukan Jimin, ia mengambil ponsel di tasnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar sambil menelfon Jimin, tapi tak kunjung di angkat. Tae tak menyerah sampai ia mendengar Jimin menjawab panggilan.

"... Yack kau dimana? Kenapa kau belum pulang?..." Kening Tae terlikat berkerut mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. "... Nanti saja aku jelaskan? Ada apa dengan dia?"

Tak ingin berfikir, Tae lebih memilih tidur lagi. Toh nanti kalau sahabatnya pulang, dia akan cerita.

...

06:20 am SKT

Jimin masuk ke rumah dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat. Ia memegang dadanya lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk mencari minum. Air, orang bilang air bisa hilangkan shock. Jimin masih panik setelah bangun dan mendapati dirinya telanjang disamping bosnya yang juga sama telanjang sepertinya. Jimin tak mengingatnya, tapi Jimin yakin mereka semalam pasti melakukannya. Bukan hanya bukti dari tempat kejadian dimana tadi mereka tertidur tanpa busana, tetapi sesuatu di bawah sana. Jimin merasa sedikit pegal seperti habis dibobol benda yang keras dan apa lagi kalau bukan milik seseorang yang menidurinya.

"Kau baru pulang?"

PRAAANNGG

Jimin terkejut dari lamunannya hingga melepaskan gelas yang ia genggam. Taehyung dan Jimin saling pandang sebelum Tae mendekat untuk membawa _dust pen_.

"Ada apa denganmu Park Jimin. Kau seperti habis mencuri saja."

"Lebih buruk dari itu."

Jimin memegang dadanya masih khawatir. Ia bahkan tak peduli Jika pecahan kaca itu malah dibersihkan Taehyung. Jimin mengambil gelas baru dan jus ke ruang tamu lalu duduk bersandar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bilang akan menjelaskan sesuatu bukan? Katakan! Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Buruk! Sangat buruk."

"Apa kau _one night_ dan _he cum inside?"_

"Aku tak tau."

"Lalu?"

Taehyung mulai kesal. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin roommattenya itu katakan? Taehyung jengah. Apa sih hal buruk yang bisa terjadi setelah seseorang mabuk selain membuat onar atau yang lebih buruk, one night stand.

"Aku tidur.."

"Dengan pria? One Night Stand? Bukankah itu biasa jika orang sedang terangsang lalu mabuk?"

"Ya tapi aku tidur dengan seseorang yang sangat sangat sangat buruk," Jimin mengusap kasar wajahnya "ini sangat buruk. Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau sampai orang-orang tau?"

"Dengan siapa kau sebenarnya tidur huh? Seburuk apa hingga kau sampai seperti ini? Apa bosmu?" Yang Tae maksud adalah bos Jimin yang sudah tua.

"Ya!"

Tae menatap mata Jimin lekat mencari kebenaran kalau mungkin sahabatnya memikirkan orang yang sama.

"Mimpi itu, " Bukan, ternyata bukan bos yang itu tapi Taehyung kini tau bos yang Jimin maksud. "Aku menidurinya semalam. Ani! Lebih tepatnya menggodanya. Arghhhhh. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya Tae-ah? Bagaimana ini?"

Tae tengah menatap horror wajah frustasi Jimin. Jika tak salang dengar, Jimin menggoda bosnya dan sungguhan tidur dengan kekasih Jung Hoseok? Apa sahabatnya itu tak waras?

"Kau... kau gila Park Jimin!"

Demi apapun, Taehyung tak mungkin bisa membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Sahabatnya, baru saja tidur dengan seorang iblis. Seorang mahluk yang terkenal akan kekejamannya. Setampan apapun pria itu, dia tetaplah iblis yang bisa membuat Jimin mati dibawah kakinya.

.

... LUST...

.

'Sebuah benang merah yang tidak terlihat menghubungkan mereka yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, terlepas dari waktu, tempat, atau keadaan. Benang itu dapat regang atau kusut, tetapi tidak akan pernah putus.' Pria tua dibawah sinar rembulan tersenyum menatap bukunya.

.

.

.

End

Ini adalah PREQUEL guys,

Lw penasaran kisah selanjutnya, silahkan buka tulisan saya yang berjudul Red Thread.

.

.

Rasanya lega. Seperti kembali dari dalam hutan imaginasi yang penuh dengan gula, gula dan gula (aku gx suka manis). Kemarin aku nulis Yasto dan itu benar bunuh karakterku dan prequel Red Thread ini adalah hal yang membuat gayaku bangkit lagi. Drama, skandal, Angst dengan Iemon memang gayaku, pakai banget. So guys, jangan aneh kalau gayaku begini.

Niatnya bikin vanilla malah Rough begini.


End file.
